


Unexpected

by Psikopatic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, also this doesnt rly go like in canon, but its ok thats why its fiction :P, fenris and hawke laugh about it, gamlen made tea, sry if Fen is OOC in any way lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psikopatic/pseuds/Psikopatic
Summary: Gamlen requests Hawke's help with fixing something at his house in Lowtown. However, his uncle offers him some tea, courtesy of Leandra, and Hawke takes some time off to enjoy it while watching the sunrise. There's an unexpected visitor asking for him.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten into DA2 and had this fic stuck in my head for a while, so I finally messed around and wrote it! It's not my best of works, but I really had to get it out lol. Hope you enjoy. ❤️

A quiet morning in Lowtown, one of Kirkwall's somewhat shady sides. A place of the poor, but not yet of the desperate. At this point, the only thing sticking this place together is The Hanged Man, Varric's well-known pub, and Hawke, who's helping hand is once more requested, even at the earliest hours of the day. 

The warm oranges of the sunrise work in great contrast with the cold, fresh air of the morning. The breeze washes over Hawke's drowsy face, the man humming quietly at the feeling. It's not often he gets to enjoy a cup of tea and calmness in this city, not when he's battling enemies left and right, with the occasional kitten-rescue missions, which, unfortunately for him, are not quite enough. Oh, if only he could take a break from being Kirkwall's hero for a while… Still, he's thankful for moments like this one, it's a much needed change of scenery, even if the sky at the moment isn't far away from the blood he must spill everyday. 

From the corner of his eye, Hawke notices a figure approaching him, dark and slim. 

It's Fenris. 

The two haven't really talked since that night. Hawke thought it all would have been well, that Fenris and him would come to better understand each other, despite their clear rivalry and opposing points of view. Hawke wanted to show Fenris that mages aren't all what he thinks they are, he wanted to challenge his views, to educate him, perhaps. He wanted to break past Fenris' thick iron wall and teach him of the better, brighter parts of life. He didn't have to live in the dark, he didn't have to suffer alone. Of course Hawke was hurt that night, but he wasn't going to press on Fenris. Sometimes, even if he wants to, he can't help everyone. There's things that even he can't do. 

Fenris walked slowly towards him, Hawke turning to the side just slightly to look at the man better. He notices a red band around his right wrist, and… his family crest badge on his belt. His eyes widen, but he doesn't comment on it. He shifts away just slightly when Fenris leans on the balustrade, making space between them. The atmosphere is awkward, but Hawke breaks the silence. 

"I didn't expect you here." he says, playfulness in his tone, humor his main characteristic. A half-smile paints itself on Fenris' features, looking over at Hawke but soon averting his gaze. Only now did he notice the cup of tea in Fenris' own hands, and question marks started to pop up in his head. 

"Well, I did." Fenris finally speaks, "You look the type." he says, and Hawke isn't sure if Fenris is joking or not, because, if Hawke were to describe himself, his first thing to list surely isn't going to be "drinking his uncle's somewhat tasteless tea and people-watching". He's more of a never-sleeps-always-works type of guy now, or at least has been for the past four or so years. But, I guess if he were able to get himself a little house near nature with a bunch of flowers around and sleeping in everyday, he wouldn't mind much… Of course, Fenris pops up at that thought, too. 

Hawke smiles, looking at the colors in the sunrise change. He sighs, "Well, I do wonder what brings you here. I'm usually the one asking for you lot to accompany me." Hawke comments, and a low chuckle sounds from Fenris. How rare. 

The elf hums, taking a sip from his tea, making a face, then putting the cup on the balustrade. "I needed to speak with you," he says, and Hawke let's out a quiet 'Oh?' before Fenris interrupts him. "Not about that, not right now. I have a job for you." he continues, only now finally looking at Hawke. He sighs, taking a sip himself from his own cup of tea, though almost spitting it out at the cold, bad taste of it. Fenris almost chuckles again, but he stops himself. 

"I went to your estate earlier this morning but Bodahn told me you were gone for work already. I figured you would be here."

"Really?"

Fenris smirks. "No. Bodahn told me where."

"Called it." Hawke laughs, but quickly realizes where the cup of tea in Fenris' hands came from. "Did my uncle serve you? With tea?" he questions, surprise clear in his voice. It makes the elf laugh, too. "Oh, I know. He was reluctant about it, too. I think also shy. I did not want to be rude, so I indulged myself. Tell your uncle I thank him for the hospitality again when you return."

Hawke chuckles. "Sure will. Do you want me to tell him to make more of the same tea next time you come over, too? I'm sure he'd love if you visited him again!" the human jokes, and Fenris can't help but laugh once more. Hawke is glad. Hopeful. Hopeful that maybe, maybe things were going to be okay between Fenris and him. Maybe the situation isn't as bad as he imagines. But even if the worst for him becomes true, he hopes that he'd still be able to fight alongside the elf, to visit him at his mansion and go through bottles and bottles of expensive wine until morning with him. To be there for him, in case he needs someone. Hawke isn't as afraid of death as he is about losing Fenris. 

The bright orange of the sky turned a light shade of blue as the sun rose up and up, noon approaching slowly, people starting their day. Hawke notices rain clouds not too far away from the city, thinks a thunderstorm might make its way to Kirkwall in a few hours. He has much work to do for the day, and sighing, he turns to Fenris again. "So, what's the job?" he asks, and Fenris shifts towards him. 

"I need some help redecorating the walls in my mansion."


End file.
